Plester
by kentangoreng
Summary: Woojin, Hyungseop, tugas mading, dan cutter. JinSeop [Woojin. P x Hyungseop. A] Mading!au


Plester

"Aduh Hyungseop, minta plester dong, punya ga?"

PD101S2 fict. JinSeop(WoojinxHyungseop) Romance Comedy Yaoi Mading!au

...

Hyungseop melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu ruangan dengan pintu terbuka dengan terburu-buru. Dia terlambat untuk persiapan festival tahunan di sekolahnya. Karena dia salah satu anggota mading yang sudah terlalu biasa diberi tugas untuk mendekor tempat festival, seharusnya dia tidak terlambat.

Salahkan Jihoon yang terus menahannya di kantin, nunggu Jinyoung dulu katanya.

Jihoon sih enak, nungguin Jinyoung sambil makan, sedangkan Hyungseop harus terlambat dan sama sekali tidak ditawari makanan oleh Jihoon.

"Sunbaenim! Maaf aku terlambat," serunya di daun pintu.

Hyungseop membungkuk minta maaf pada salah satu seniornya, Choi Minki yang tengah memasang banner besar di ruangan itu. Sang senior hanya berdehem dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Sunbae, tugasku hari ini apa?" ia menyimpan tasnya di pojok ruangan, tempat dimana semua tas bertumpuk menjadi satu.

Minki melirik sekilas pada Hyungseop, "Tuh bantuin Woojin guntingin kertas buat slogan."

Hyungseop memasang pose siap ala tentara dan berlari kearah orang yang dimaksud seniornya tadi.

Ia berjongkok dihadapan seorang pemuda yang tengah fokus dengan _cutter_ dan foto besar yang harus ia potong. Hyungseop menatapnya gemas, Woojin benar-benar lucu jika sedang serius seperti itu.

"Oy!"

Woojin terperanjat, "Biasa aja dong! Mau ni _cutte_ _r_ nempel di mata kamu hah?"

Hyungseop tertawa lalu duduk bersila di hadapannya sementara Woojin kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku disuruh Minki hyung kesini, ada yang bisa aku kerjakan?"

Lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu menyimpan cutternya dan memberikan banyak kertas karton pada Hyungseop.

"Tuh, bikin pola buat stan kelas XI-A sampai E. Kalau sudah gunting terus tempel di gabus," tutur Woojin datar. Hyungseop mengangguk patuh dan segera membuat pola dengan pensil pada kertas tebal itu.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Hyungseop putus asa. Menggambar pola di kertas selebar ini bukan hal yang mudah.

"Gila, tangan aku pegel Jin!" Hyungseop menggerutu kesal. Woojin yang mendengarnya menoleh.

"Baru segitu, liat aku. Udah sejam ga beres-beres. Keram ni tangan."

Hyungseop menghela nafas, ya sudah lah. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang baru setengahnya beres.

Namun ketika sedang serius membuat pola, terdengar suara mengaduh dari seberangnya.

"Woojin tangannya berdarah!" pekiknya.

"Sakit nih, bantuin dong!" Woojin memegangi jari telunjuknya yang terkena goresan—atau sayatan—dari cutteryang ia gunakan tadi. Darahnya tak berhenti keluar dan itu membuat Hyungseop kebakaran jenggot, bingung mau bantuin Woojin kayak gimana.

"Bantuin gimana?"

"Aduh Hyungseop, minta plester dong, punya ga?" wajah Woojin pucat, ia benar-benar benci darah. Mana yang sekarang darahnya ga mau berhenti keluar.

"Punya sih, ada di tas, tunggu." Hyungseop beranjak pergi menuju tasnya yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Ia kembali dengan sebuah plester luka juga obat merah dan kapas ditangannya. Ia selalu siap P3K kecil di tasnya, agar jika ada sesuatu yang mendesak ia bisa gunakan.

"Nih," ujar Hyungseop sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Woojin yang masih menunduk kesakitan.

"Makasih banget, Hyung—" ucapan Woojin terpotong ketika ia tak melihat plester di tangan Hyungseop.

"Mana plesternya?" tanya Woojin. Hyungseop memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Siniin tangan kamu, biar aku obatin."

Seketika wajah Woojin menghangat. Rona merah kentara di wajah tampannya, bahkan hingga telinga. Ia gelagapan namun akhirnya memberikan tangannya yang terluka untuk diobati.

"Makanya, pake _cutter_ itu hati-hati. Bisa-bisa nanti tetanus loh." Hyungseop membersihkan luka di jari telunjuk Woojin dengan kapas secara perlahan. Membuat Woojin meringis perih.

"Iya."

Dengan telaten Hyungseop memberi obat merah dan juga plester imut bergambar _pororo_ di jari Woojin.

Hyungseop tersenyum manis, "Nah udah selesai."

"Hehe plesternya lucu di jari kamu, Jin." Hyeongseop terkekeh kecil dan hendak bangkit setelah membereskan semua barangnya.

"Seop tunggu." Woojin menarik pergelangan tangan Hyungseop yang belum sempat berdiri.

CUP

" _Thanks_ ya, plesternya."

Hyungseop membeku.

Demi celana dalam neptunus! Apa Woojin benar-benar mencium bibirnya tadi?

Woojin terkekeh lalu bangkit dengan tugasnya. Ia mengusak puncak kepala Hyungseop gemas dan berlalu meninggalkan Hyungseop yang masih diam mematung.

Hyungseop terus memegangi bibirnya.

Aduh, Hyungseop merona hebat!

Itukan ciuman pertamanya Hyungseop!

끝

 _Aku lagi sebel gengz, maapkan aku karena ff gajelas ini/sungkem/_

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
